Never Say Goodbye
by Chuck Norris Babe
Summary: With the war over and the world is at peace. However Aang and Katara still haven't shared their feelings but are closer than ever. But when Aang gets a letter saying he has to leave to master the rest of the elements alone will their feelings surface? Or will she let him go like a fading memory or tell him before their worst enemy destroys everything she cares about


Hey Guys! So I have been rewriting my stories which took a lot longer than I thought. So I haven't been updating any of my old stories or the new ones please stay patent with me and I hope you like the new chapters

With the war over and the world is at peace. However Aang and Katara still haven't shared their feelings but are closer than ever. But when Aang gets a letter saying he has to leave to master the rest of the elements alone will their feelings surface? Or will she let him go like a fading memory or tell him before their worst enemy destroys everything she cares about

Aang – 14

Katara – 16

Sokka - 18

Toph – 14

Suki – 17

Aang's POV

I sat on my window, taking in the frozen sunrise, watching the ice burgs float in the horizon. I felt the cold air fill my lungs. It was fresh and it was a nice change, despite the harsh weather. Since the war ended, we moved out to The Southern Water Tribe. The Southern Air Temple has nothing left for me, so Katara and Sokka invited me to live with them. Despite its cold weather, the people were warm and welcoming. I wasn't just the Avatar I was family. Hakota was everything his children spoke about him. He was kind, authoritative; above all he was a father when he needed to be. Gra Gran was something else. The day we arrived, she looked me up and down with an emotionless stare then pulled me into a big hug, gave me a kiss on the cheek. Her smile lit her face as she dragged me inside and told me "you are too thin Avatar here have a cookie" I looked at Katara with a questionable glance she just laughed and shrug her shoulders.

I was resurrected back from my memories when a voice down below caught my attention. I glanced down to see Sokka running out the door towards a figure walking from the boats. Suki dropped her bags and jumped into his arms as he spun her around. She smiled as he whispered something to her before kissing her softly for a brief moment before grabbing her bags, helping her towards the house.

She looked up towards me giving me a friendly smile with a slight nod behind her. I smiled down and I followed her lead with a smile and a wave. I glanced behind her to see, the most beautiful creature walking with Hakota.

Hakota had business in Kyoshi. Katara was recently appointed as Chairmen, or Chairwoman of the Tribe since Sokka will follow his father's footsteps as the new Tribe Leader. Katara was given the new responsibility as an honor for efforts in the war. As always she was modest about her time fighting against the Fire Nation, that she was just doing her duty, which made her more appropriate for the job. Hakota decided adding Kyoshi as their trading partner was an easy test for Katara. They have been gone for a month, making sure all the papers had been signed and all the goods were labeled and accounted for. According to her letters everything was going according to plan and has a surprise for Sokka. Suki was on leave for a short time and decided to spend it with us here.

Katara stopped talking for a brief moment before glancing up towards the house. She smiled warmly when she saw me; she excused herself from Hakota and ran towards me

I jumped down from the window of the 2-story house and landed just in time to catch her in a big hug.

"I missed you" she whispered her arms tightening around my neck

"I missed you too"

We held for a few moments before she grabbed my hand pulling me inside telling me all about her experience in Kyoshi.

"Oh Aang, it's a humbling experience. To see people who struggle and giving people supplies who are in need is such amazing feeling" she continued gushing about the whole trip. I couldn't help but smile hearing her speak so animatedly about it.

"What?" she asked her blush standing out by the fire where we sat to warm up

"Nothing... It's just I'm so proud of you. You took this huge responsibility and made a difference with it. I love seeing you smile and happy. It's a good change" I said smiling up at her

She blushed deeply before giving me a slight shove. I laughed shoving her back

She laid her head on my shoulder sighing quietly "I miss this; I missed having my best friend with me, fighting off the bad guys. Taking on Politicians and Royalty, now I barely see you"

"I know, but it won't last long." I said rubbing her back "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. And when I do, I plan on having my Best friend with me all the way"

She stiffen slightly before looking at me

"Aang. We need to talk"

I watched her for a moment before nodding

"Um.. Sure what's on your mind?"

"With all that's been going on and with my new responsibilities we never really got to talk about… Ba Sing Se" both of us blushed as we thought about the kiss. I can still feel her lips on mine. Her beautiful scent filling my nose when I intertwined my fingers in her hair… . Her warm hands slowly dragging down my neck…

"Aang I …"

"Aang!?" yelled Sokka, interrupting her. ran into the room out of breath, We both turned away realizing we had gotten closer as we were talking

"Sokka what's wrong?" I asked

"There is a Hawk here for you" he said bending down resting his hands on his knees

"Sokka you run all the way from the Court Tent to tell Aang he has a letter?" Katara asked her eyebrow rose expectedly

Sokka took a deep breath "It has the Avatar Seal on it"

Katara and I both gave each other a worried glance before following Sokka

An Avatar Seal is usually an important letter for the Avatar eyes only and only the Avatar can open it since you need all four elements to break the seal. I walked towards the tent with Sokka and Katara on either side of me. I walked through the tent flaps to see the large table with different men from the tribe sitting around it with Hakota at the head

"Avatar Aang" Hakota said with a slight bow

So it was a business call. Only when it important news or a serious meetings does my formal name come out. Most times it's just Aang

I bowed in return "Chief Hakota "

He called me forward to sit next to him at the table since Katara and Sokka were now leaders in the tribe they sat next to Hakota and I.

"Bring the letter forward" Hakota said calling the guard in the corner with the letter in hand

The guard walked forward with a bow before handing me the letter. A servant brought me a tray of all the elements since we were in the middle of ice. The letter was in the round metal cylinder protecting it. The seal was red with all the elements. There was a small opening under each of the element symbols. I called a small amount of each element to each appropriate slot. It snapped open causing a few others and I to jump.

I let out a nervous laugh as did a few others. I looked over to Katara, she smiled in encouragement, and Hakota patted me on the back before sitting down. I removed the letter and unraveled it. The Air Temple Seal was on the letter

"It's from the Air Temple?" I asked

"With no disrespect but I thought there were no more Air Benders?" asked Bato who was across from me

"I don't think it's from an Air Bender per say but someone was at the temple when they sent it" I said before opening it

_My Dear friend Aang_

_It has been a long time since we spoke and hope you are well. I send word to you that the time has come for you master the rest of the element. You will need to reopen the Avatar state so that you may restore the balance needed to help the scares this world has suffered from. Please come at once to the air temple and come alone. This is a trial you must face alone as an avatar. You will meet each of your masters' first Earth, then Fire, since you have already mastered Water you will finish with the Avatar spirit. You have only begun to reach your true power. It's time to fulfill your true power and rise as the Avatar you were destined to be._

_-Guru- _

I sighed deeply I knew it was coming but it seemed to come too quickly. I just ended the war and now I'm off to Spirits knows where and relearn everything. How can I do this without my friends? I have never been on my own for a long time and now I have to leave everything I care for behind.

"Aang?" Katara asked placing a hand on mine

Shaking my head I handing the letter to Katara

"Are you sure Aang?" she asked looking at me

"Yes, you can read it" she nodded before starting the letter I nodded at Sokka who got up and read behind Katara

"I thought you already master the elements when you fought Ozai?" Sokka asked

"I thought I did too but I never really got all the techniques down for each element."

"Well I guess I should go pack…." I said. I stood up bowed to Hakota and then the rest at the table before walking out of the tent

"Wait! You really going?" Katara asked running after me

"I have to Katara, this is who I am. As the Avatar I need to do this" I said looking away

"How long will you be gone" I could hear the sadness in her voice

"I don't know. But I need to leave now it's a long flight there I need to pack" I said walking towards the house.

Katara's POV

I watched as Aang walked slowly back to house. The tears that threatened to fall stung my eyes. I felt Sokka put his hand on my shoulder with a sad knowing smile. He understood what I was feeling. The corners of my mouth went up a bit in understanding but it still didn't fill the gap I would feel as soon as Aang leaves. I understood why he had to leave, I knew it was part of the Avatar thing but I would have to watch my Best Friend leave and I was not happy about it one bit

I stood there as Aang packed up Appa. I hugged myself tightly while he finished. He hopped done and looked at us his eyes which were dark gray full of sadness.

"Well guys" he started "I don't know how long I will be gone but as soon as I finish, I'll come back I promise I'm….-" I jumped him and hugged him never wanting to let go.

"I'll miss you Aang please be safe,"

"I'll miss you too Katara so much and I promise to do my best, I won't have my best friend there to keep me in check" I could feel his tears fall on to my shoulder. It was then that let my tears go as we stood there holding each other never wanting to go he leans back a bit looking down at me he whipped my tears away

"Katara I need to tell you something before I leave…" I looked at him his eyes... I've seen that look before. The Eclipse…Ba Sing Se.

"I love you….so much" and with that he cupped my cheeks with his soft hands and kissed me. At first I was shocked. What was with him with the whole 'kiss and run whenever we leave each other thing'? Once my shock cleared, I kissed him back with everything I was feeling, everything I felt for him, everything we have been through it was worth it to get to this. He moved his hands from my face done to my waist as I snaked my arms around his neck pulling closer, tilting my head to get a better angle. Everything around me disappeared it was nothing but him. Finally what seemed like a lifetime we broke apart. He looked at me with his gorgeous grey eyes, His forehead touching mine. I opened my mouth to say something when Appa roared breaking our bubble. Finally Sokka came and hugged Aang

"You stay safe Air Head ok"

"I will"

He went over and hugged Suki, she give him a small smile as everyone started to leave he started climbing onto Appa's head

" Aang! Wait" he looked down at me with questioning eyes

"Yes Katara?"

"I love you too" his face lit up he jumped down strutting towards me in three steps then his lips were on mine again. I wrapped my hands around his neck, loving the feel of him; he picked me up spinning me around. I squeaked in surprise then laughed with him

"I'll be back I promise and I won't be gone long just look to the sky, I will always come back"

"I look forward to it" he smiled kissing me one last time before air jumping on Appa

"yip yip"

I stood there watching him go into the sky as I turned to leave I heard a roar I looked back to see "baby, you're my forever girl" written in the sky

I smiled sighing lightly "I love you too Aang"

Aang POV

It took 4 days to get to the temple. I was laying on appa's head watching the stars thinking about that kiss. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Her soft, warm lips on mine. Her breath against mine, the way she looked at me, the way her hands left warm tingles sending tingling to my…. I shook my head remembering where I was. 'I was far from her that was the problem she tells me she loves me but I leave. Maybe she didn't mean it. What if she just said it because I had to leave….

I looked up to notice the temple came into view I grabbed appa's reigns

"Come on buddy let's move we are almost there" we landed looking around I saw a shadow figure sitting near the top of the temple. Using Air Bending I jumped from the ledges to the top

"It's good to see you my old friend" said Guru

"Yes, it's nice to see you as well" I said bowing slightly in respect.

He nodded "Sit Aang lets begin we have a long way to go"

That's what I was afraid of…..


End file.
